


Соната о сотрудничестве

by Aerdin



Series: Повод к сотрудничеству [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Weiß Side B (Manga)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, heroes share the dog
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: текст с Вайсс-марафона 2015https://wkinru.diary.ru/?tag=2903451
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran
Series: Повод к сотрудничеству [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908409
Kudos: 3





	Соната о сотрудничестве

**Вступление. Числа**

Коридор быстро затягивало дымом, и отчетливый запах гари уже начинал резать ноздри, едкий и острый. Кроуфорд натянул себе на голову пиджак, чертыхнулся, когда подкладка размазала по лицу струйку крови. Внутри отщелкивал таймер: плюс десять минут двадцать секунд, тридцать, сорок пять... Шульдих опаздывал вот уже на одиннадцать минут.

Неужели Гейзер все-таки одолел его? Нет, маловероятно; по связи пришел бы какой-нибудь отклик. Кажется, от удара Бергера начал сбоить вестибулярный аппарат - Кроуфорд налетел плечом на острый угол стены и зашипел от боли и непонимания. Пол под ногами качался, словно на пароме в шторм. Его повело в сторону, мотнуло еще раз, пока он не врезался во что-то мягкое. В кого-то.

Его быстро сунули в кислородную маску, небрежно отбросив со лба прилипшие пряди, завязали узлом рукава пиджака вокруг талии, сунув за шиворот дыхательный мешок, и помогли опереться.

\- Чувствуешь направление? - полузнакомый голос спросил по-английски, и Кроуфорд прохрипел в ответ:

\- Третий поворот направо... там еще безопасно.

Не Шульдих, но кто? Кто-то из котят решил вернуться и отдать долг за спасение шкуры перед Бергером? Он совершенно точно знал этот голос, просто его обладатель в присутствии Кроуфорда раньше говорил только по-японски.

Собственно, судя по росту, вариантов два - это если сюда не полезли Крашерс. Вряд ли... но возможно. А так - либо Кудо, либо Фудзимия. Вряд ли Кудо, создательница Эпитафии должна была отметелить того на отлично. Значит, Фудзимия.

\- Лестница, - продолжил тот же голос, - можно по ней?

Да, Фудзимия. Но почему?

\- На три этажа вниз, - Кроуфорд сглотнул, пытаясь смыть едкий чад дыма с языка. Дальше придется смотреть прямо в процессе. - Потом в пятую дверь. Окно должно быть выбито.

За спинами рвануло от души, совсем близко, и от взрывной волны Кроуфорд покачнулся. Его перехватили поудобнее, а потом Фудзимия бросился вниз так, словно скатывался по перилам.

\- Где... - Кроуфорд попытался спросить, но очередная ступенька ужом вывернулась из-под ног, и он едва не прикусил язык. Сознание плыло все сильнее, обещая на редкость паскудный откат от стимуляторов. Телом становилось управлять всё сложнее.

\- Столкнулся с ним на крыше, - Фудзимия понял и так, - вертолет больше ждать не мог, а за парочку кислородных масок твой телепат согласился вынести того, кого найдет первым. Он наткнулся на Ёдзи, так что ты достался мне.

Понятно. Вот откуда у Кудо амнезия, которую успел отметить себе Кроуфорд, когда смотрел, чем кончится для участников схватка в Коа. 

\- Одна... вторая... третья... - Фудзимия невнятно бормотал, считая двери, вертел головой, и, отзываясь на его слова, цифры прыгали на внутренней стороне век. В одно из таких движений Кроуфорд не успел отодвинуться - вписался прямо в макушку и, судя по искрам из глаз, еще и разбил губу. - Где эта гребаная дверь?!

О том, что Абиссинец нашел дверь, Кроуфорд понял, когда они оба в неё сначала впечатались, а потом и вовсе развернулись так, чтобы ударить вместе.

Головокружение или нет, а сто десять килограмм живого веса в Кроуфорде никуда не делись. Фудзимия добавил свои девяносто, и дверь, жалобно всхлипнув, поддалась. Инерция пронесла их через всю комнату, подоконник больно впился в бедро. Жесткие пальцы вцепились в плечо, и Кроуфорд с трудом приоткрыл глаза, страдальчески щурясь.

\- Что?..

\- Второй этаж. Сгруппируйся. Прыгать лучше по одиночке.

Кроуфорд кивнул, а на груди жалобно затрещала рубашка, когда его настойчиво потянули вниз. Фудзимия ловко сдернул вниз маску и хрипло шепнул:

\- А это - на удачу, - и влепил поцелуй. Звонкий, как нокдаун, и неожиданно жадный, словно сейчас для них обоих, в готовом рухнуть здании не было ничего важнее и нужнее.

Впрочем, действительно - было ли? Или то, как Фудзимия нежно вылизывал разбитую губу, только привиделось Кроуфорду как возможное, но неслучившееся, а легкое головокружение - лишь следствие прыжка из окна?

Фудзимия говорил, что падать лучше раздельно, и был прав, но они так и не расцепились до самой встречи с мягкой, разрытой для клумбы землей, до короткого, но выразительного ругательства Шульдиха, который честно выволок на себе чересчур долговязого для японца Кудо.

Рыхлая земля была мокрой и пахла странно. Когда Кроуфорд наконец собрал себя с клумбы, котят рядом уже не было, а сгущающаяся тьма полыхнула взрывом еще один раз и швырнула в лицо мокрой тряпкой. А потом лизнула.

Кроуфорд чертыхнулся, отпихнул от себя собачью морду и с трудом перекатился на спину. Завод в будильнике был механический, и эта скандальная сволочь наконец-то заткнулась.

По кровати требовательно шлепнули большие лапы, и Бес с деликатностью, удивительной для его пасти размером с экскаватор, прихватил зубами за забытые с вечера часы на запястье и потянул.

Заскулил, сдержанно, но настойчиво, и Кроуфорд заставил себя сесть. Кинул взгляд на часы - полседьмого. Утра. Шестерка похабно изогнулась, выразительно намекая, что кое-кому давно стоило бы быть в парке. 

Каждое утро Кроуфорд совершенно искренне и незамутненно ненавидел того хорошего человека, который привил собаке манеры и приучил соблюдать строгий режим.

Стоило сесть, как хвост застучал по полу с частотой хорошего отбойного молотка, а уж когда Кроуфорд поднялся, Бес принялся скакать вокруг с энтузиазмом спаниеля. Только на такого, как Бес, этих спаниелей надо было пяток.

От этого безобразия существовало только одно средство: Кроуфорд прицелился и стремительно наклонился, обнимая собаку так, чтобы страшно довольная морда плюхнулась на плечо. И от души потискал: бархатные уши елозили по плечу, а Бес повизгивал от восторга.

В безбожную рань тошнило даже от кофе. От ядреной мяты в зубной пасте ободрало десны, и поневоле растопырились глаза. Это ненадолго, но можно успеть.

Джинсы, водолазка, найденные на зеркале в прихожей ключи – и через полчаса Бес уже носился по залитому туманом лугу. Невдалеке поблескивала Итчен.

Запросы по подкинутому Абиссинцем делу он уже разослал, но пока ответа не получил. Следовало дернуть за ещё одну ниточку, но делать это придется лично.

Впрочем, он был уверен в успехе – еще и потому, что драка в Коа снилась к удаче. Будь тут Шульдих, непременно бы поинтересовался, не мучают ли Кроуфорда эротические сны. И получил бы не менее бородатый ответ.

К восьми Кроуфорд проснулся достаточно, чтобы привести себя в порядок, дозвониться до нужного человека и даже выпить первую чашку кофе. На всё остальное он пока смотреть не мог. 

Ему повезло – на уикенд Алекс, как выяснилось, ездил в родительский дом в Саутгемптоне, так что им с Бесом предстояли не лондонские пробки, а местные. Все радость. 

Алекс был стихийным эмпатом, с даром слишком слабым, чтобы его можно было осознанно контролировать. Школа устраивала таких на нужные, хлебные места – вот и сейчас, когда Кроуфорду понадобилось поднять подноготную СайдА, он приехал к Алексу, не последней шишке в Скотланд-Ярде.

Несмотря на прелести легального положения, смотрел тот настороженно. Окинул острым, коповским взглядом, поднял брови на седину и искренне изумился, когда следом за Кроуфордом из машины выпрыгнул Бес. Уселся у самых ног с видом царственным и неприступным, на попытку познакомиться глянул недобро – Кроуфорд только сдавленно чертыхнулся, вытаскивая носок ботинка из-под собачьей задницы.

\- Гладить не буду, - Алекс примирительно поднял руки и забрал папку с документами. – И, если я уловил правильно…

Обратной стороной неподконтрольного дара было то, что стихийники плевать хотели на любые щиты. Так что Кроуфорд напрягся и с удивлением услышал, как в горле у Беса рождается глухое пока рычание.

\- Похоже, правильно, - Алекс отступил на пару шагов и всё-таки фыркнул: - Сходи в парикмахерскую, Оракул. Седина тебе не идёт. Как найду что-нибудь, отзвонюсь.

\- Тактически верное поспешное отступление бегством не считается, - проворчал Кроуфорд вслед. Подцепил дога за ошейник и запихнул обратно в машину.

Он рассчитывал на долгий разговор, но Бес рассудил иначе. Что ж, пусть так.

Ещё неделя прошла в ожидании и формировании пула данных. Если Кроуфорд хоть что-нибудь понимал в полевой работе, полученное Фудзимия захочет обсудить лично.

Следовало предоставить ему такую возможность. И почему бы не использовать для этого уже проверенный способ? 

Кроуфорд защёлкнул на ошейнике капсулу с флэшкой, отстегнул карабин и выпрямился. Бес недоумённо поднял морду. Мол, ты зачем поводок снял?

\- Где Ая? – спросил он пса по-японски, и тот смешно наклонил голову вправо. Темно-серое ухо повисло почти вертикально. – Ищи Аю!

Бес гавкнул, низко и звучно, словно ударил в колокол. Вскочил, замотал хвостом.

\- Ищи Аю! Ищи!

Здесь проходила прямая дорога от рынка до улицы с нужным им цветочным магазинчиком. Бес найдет, Кроуфорд был уверен.

А потом… следующий ход – белых.

**Экспозиция. Обязательный третий цвет**

К Кроуфорду Ая явился к полудню: слишком ярко вспомнилось, как тот тёр утром на кухне лицо и отпаивался кофе, а Каппа наверняка будил свежеобретенного хозяина на прогулку рано утром, как привык.

Что ж, если всё пройдет удачно, то утром Каппа будет гулять с ним, а Куруми с Мишелем перестанут тяжело вздыхать, собираясь выпросить ещё какое-нибудь домашнее животное.

Бельгийские вафли в маленьком вагончике-пекарне были горячими и свежими, и Каппа бросил гоняться за бабочками, прилипнув носом к пакету. Ая так и прошел через парк, и к нужной двери дог уже явно настроился минимум на половину содержимого. 

Кроуфорд открыл почти сразу, и Каппа даже соизволил поднять морду и приветственно гавкнуть. Снисходительно стерпел, пока его потрепали по ушам, и возмущенно фыркнул, когда пакет забрали и унесли на кухню.

\- Проходи, - Кроуфорд крикнул оттуда, - можешь не разуваться, если хочешь. 

\- А полотенце? – Ая поморщился. С одной стороны, тащить грязь с улицы в дом ему не хотелось, с другой – идти босиком не тянуло тоже.

\- Ты знаешь, где найти, - возразить было нечего.

Пока Ая обтирал догу лапы, старался не думать. Тормозить уже поздно, решение принято.

Кроуфорд, похоже, собирался играть роль гостеприимного хозяина. Любопытствовал вежливо и почти незаметно. Выставил на стол чайник с чаем, как свежепойманную мышь, и уселся, демонстрируя готовность к разговору. 

\- У тебя появился чай, - Ая даже не стал скрывать приятное удивление, выкладывая вафли на тарелку, - а как же кофе в прошлый раз?

И неплохой. И правильно заварен. Жизнь совершенно точно была неплоха. Каппа улегся под столом между их ногами.

\- Я обучаем. Кофе – это по утрам. Могу пригласить. 

Для топорной попытки съема Кроуфорд все же был слишком... цивилизованным. Оставалось предположить двойное дно. Или тройное. 

Или все же попытку продемонстрировать свой интерес? Вафли и чай приобрели интересный привкус. 

А еще Тварь Тьмы баловала собаку. Ну, почти баловала, что успокаивало – значит, и вправду обучаем. Вместо вафель псу сунули высушенную полоску мяса, и теперь Каппа умильно смотрел на руку дающую. 

Ая выложил на стол капсулу, которая была прикреплена к ошейнику.

\- С учетом того, что ты нашел, я был бы рад принять приглашение – и не один раз, - он задумчиво постучал пальцем по крышке. В конце концов, его собственное ожидание затянулось. Считать ли это ответом? – Их четвертый, мы назвали его Длинноволосый, сумел скрыться. Я бы хотел побеседовать.

\- Он сам, как я понимаю, беседовать не рвется? – Кроуфорд понимающе улыбнулся. 

Прикидывал перспективы или объем требуемой помощи? Сумму, которую можно содрать за услугу? Но за капсулой потянулся, невесомо и ненужно задев пальцы. 

Решал что-то для себя? Решил? 

\- Он ушел не вполне целым, так что вряд ли он будет мне рад, - Ая поморщился, вспомнив, в каком состоянии нашел своих после драки на свадьбе Кристины, - но, надо думать, шеф будет недоволен моими отлучками. Мне требуется убедительное прикрытие.

И не только оно - привычно обрубая внутреннюю неловкость действием, он сжал пальцы поверх капсулы в ладони Кроуфорда. Теплая сухая кожа неожиданно обожгла; Аю бросило в жар, и он с вызовом поднял взгляд, не собираясь этого скрывать.

Кроуфорд улыбался. Чуть иронично и очень понимающе. 

\- Тебе это кажется достойным предлогом для отлучек? - а вот интонация была какая-то слишком спокойная. С естествоиспытательскими оттенками. Если бы Ая верил в то, что Кроуфорд может волноваться, он бы решил, что тот волнуется. А так... 

\- Главное, что так покажется ему. Криптон при всей свой преданности делу пока ещё очень... приличный человек, - он чуть приподнял губы в улыбке, - белым рыцарем назвать нельзя, но на епископа он вполне тянет. Если он спросит, я отвечу честно.

Жар прокатывался по телу душно-алой волной, под столом вопросительно скульнул Каппа. Под водолазкой по позвоночнику скатилась капля пота.

\- Говорить правду легко и приятно, - кажется, Оракул что-то цитировал. А может, и нет. Но улыбка у него теперь отдавала нехорошим весельем. - А твой шеф не боится за здоровье бывших подчиненных? 

Вторая полоска мяса полетела под стол как-то очень незаметно. Мелкой взяткой. 

\- Именно это я собираюсь узнать у Длинноволосого. Потому что, - Ая провел пальцем по центру ладони Кроуфорда, стряхивая капсулу на стол, - он выстоял против человека, прошедшего интерлейкиновую трансформацию. Без огнестрела. Как ты понимаешь, отсюда минимум два вывода.

Линии жизни под подушечками были успокаивающе длинными.

\- Первый: он эту трансформацию прошел тоже. Второй: вся эта канитель - инсценировка в инсценировке. При любом раскладе, - Ая неприятно улыбнулся, - он расстроит мне Кэна. Так что я считаю себя вправе сыграть небольшой этюд. В качестве минимальной компенсации.

\- Он может быть берсерком, - Кроуфорд задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу, но руку не убрал. - Как Фарфарелло. Тогда вопрос с трансформацией может быть не актуален. Их трудно обнаружить, поэтому их относительно много вне школы. Но обида твоего белого котенка… - вот теперь Тварь Тьмы улыбалась очень знакомой по токийским временам ухмылкой, - это конечно, достойная причина для игры. Кроме того…

Ая молча ждал продолжения.

\- Тогда, в Коа, перед тем как мы вывалились в окно, - вот теперь их пальцы крепко переплелись, так, что не вырвешься. Это успокаивало, - я спрашиваю себя – мне оно привиделось от сотрясения или? 

\- Мне повторить, чтобы ты смог сравнить? – Ая чувствовал, что начинает улыбаться, легко и шало. И когда его потянули ближе, с готовностью встал.

\- Ну, нет, - мотнул головой Кроуфорд, притягивая вплотную. – Проверять я буду сам. И всё же, что ты ему ответишь на всю эту ахинею насчет сомнительной личной жизни с очень, очень черным Оракулом?

На затылок скользнула ладонь, пальцы вплелись в волосы, и захотелось закрыть глаза. Но Ая всё же заставил себя выдохнуть прямо в губы:

\- Я отвечу ему, что на практике к белому и черному всегда примешивается алый. И лучше, чтобы это была не только кровь.

**Разработка. Города**

_Винчестер_

Кроуфорд проснулся от того, что тихо захлопнулась входная дверь. Напрягся спросонья, еще ничего не понимая, а потом по ламинату простучали собачьи когти. Слышно было только Беса - Ая по привычке двигался бесшумно. 

Бархатный мокрый язык лизнул руку, и обычная настороженность поутихла. Ая оперся рядом на кровать, наклонился, расправляя одеяло, и только чертыхнулся, когда его дернули вниз.

\- Собаку облагодетельствовал, теперь моя очередь, - пробормотал Кроуфорд, подтягивая Аю ближе, и обнял. 

\- Ты же спал, - полувопросительно протянул Ая, охотно прижимаясь. Потерся щекой о лоб и замер, словно затаился.

\- Это ничего не меняет, - сонно возразил Кроуфорд и погладил Аю по животу. - Ты куда-то торопишься?

Ая только фыркнул. Холодные с улицы руки легли на спину, прошлись по пояснице.

\- Сейчас уже никуда. Определенно.

\- Тогда раздевайся, - не открывая глаз, прошептал Кроуфорд.

Рядом прошелестело, возмущённо заворчал Бес, на которого, похоже, упала одежда, и процокал на кухню. Веки были неподъемными, но Ая вернулся быстро. Устроился рядом под одеялом, вздохнул успокоенно.

\- Ты прав, так лучше.

Изучать это тело с закрытыми глазами было ещё увлекательней, чем обычно. Схваченные вчера торопливым взглядом шрамы сегодня приоткрывали свою историю чуть охотнее.

Да и Ая суфлировал, подсказывая там, где Кроуфорд притормаживал.

\- Первые боевые, - пояснил, когда Кроуфорд скользнул пальцами по трем звездочкам от пуль на груди и боку, почти рассосавшимся за давностью лет. – Я тогда ещё по дурости подхватил воспаление легких.

\- Хорошо лечили, - губами шрамы ощущались странно – более гладкими, чем кожа, и одновременно неровными.

Длинные, ровные отметины на ключицах, странно симметричные. Катана, что за странное анахроничное варварство в век огнестрела? Главное – не ляпнуть это Ае.

\- Учитель был недоволен моим прогрессом в фехтовании, - за насмешкой в чуть хрипловатом голосе мелькнула боль. – Я даже не смог его убить, когда понадобилось.

Прохладная, нежная кожа шеи под губами была упоительно нетронутой. С вечера на ней наверняка остались пятна засосов – слишком хотелось ощутимой, видимой уверенности, что это, снившееся, вымечтанное, сбылось.

Шрам на животе, под самым сводом ребер, был совсем свежим. Короткая резаная рана. Нож. Кто?

\- Пацан из банды в Нью-Йорке, - Ая понял правильно, - я сильно мешал их главарю… и был небрежен. Депрессия – штука опасная.

Кроуфорд молча ждал продолжения. Собственная яростная готовность поработать бесплатно почти напугала.

\- Но это смешно, на самом деле. Из банды выжили единицы, и этот ребенок погиб тоже, - Ая тихо вздохнул, когда Кроуфорд провел по шраму языком, словно зализывая рану. – А за главарем пришли Нана с Хлоэ. Так мы пересеклись в первый раз.

От прикосновения живот поджался, словно пытаясь избежать ласки. Заведомо зряшная попытка. Кроуфорд с удовольствием потерся пахом о чужое бедро и чуть прикусил щеку: с утра хотелось еще сильнее, чем обычно.

С кухни раздался грохот и звон посуды, а глаза всё жё распахнулись. Свет резанул, и пришлось поморгать, стряхивая сонную одурь. 

\- Почему ты не завёл мопса? – в голосе Аи смех боролся с досадой.

Всё-таки придется встать. Кроуфорд со стоном уронил голову на живот, прижался щекой. И честно признался:

\- Они храпят. 

Оставалось надеяться, что прослушке от Криптона сейчас так же неудобно, как ему.

_Лондон_

Очередь в музей начиналась на улице и тянулась еще на десяток метров. Ая приподнял брови в немом удивлении и повернулся:

\- Скажи мне, что это то, что я думаю.

Кроуфорд только улыбнулся в ответ, паркуясь на ближайшем свободном месте.

\- Сезон уже открыт, но я не был уверен, что ты оценишь европейскую драму. Музеи искусств я ненавижу, а в ресторан можно сходить и в Винчестере. Оставалось вспомнить что-нибудь… небанальное.

\- Тебе удалось, - признал Ая, наклоняясь ближе. Торжество сделало поцелуй ещё слаще, и Кроуфорд отстранился с трудом, с удовольствием глянув на сделавшиеся ярко-алыми губы. Что ж, в предвкушении половина удовольствия.

\- Тем более что нам повезло с погодой.

Ая хмыкнул, открывая над собой огромный черный зонт, похожий на одноногого грача.

\- Вот эту мелкую морось пополам с туманом ты называешь «повезло»?

\- Повезло, - Кроуфорд кивнул, ныряя под зонт и забирая его себе, - антуражно. 

Очередь на Бейкер-стрит медленно втягивалась внутрь. Наконец, они прошли мимо сувенирного магазинчика на первом этаже и стали подниматься по узкой скрипучей лестнице. Над головами тусклым светом горела старомодная газовая лампа.

\- Наружка нас наверняка прокляла, - старинные комнаты были правдоподобно маленькими, и Кроуфорд чувствовал, что вот-вот заденет макушкой потолок или собьет плечом какую-то безделушку. В двери он от греха и вовсе проходил боком.

Ая рассеянно кивнул, внимательно слушая экскурсовода. Небрежно засунутый под мышку зонт капал на пол водой. Прежде чем Кроуфорд успел почувствовать себя ненужным, Ая сунул перчатки в карман и нашел другой рукой его ладонь. Пальцы уже знакомо прошлись по запястью, погладили тыльную сторону и замерли.

Будь на месте Фудзимии собрат-паранорм, Кроуфорд бы не удивился такой точности. Но этот… Или зря смеялся над ним когда-то Шульдих, отрицая у Вайсс даже латентный дар?

Сейчас эта чуткость была просто приятной. Ладно, очень приятной.

Из дверей сувенирного магазинчика они вышли только через полтора часа. Ая прижимал к груди на удивление невзрачный томик в формате покетбука, толстый, но на скверной газетной бумаге.

\- Почему ты не купил издание поприличней? – Кроуфорд недоуменно кивнул на книгу, пока расплачивался за парковку. – Сомневаюсь, что у тебя проблемы с деньгами.

Ая только покачал головой.

\- Коллекционку нужно покупать уже любимую книгу, а это я отдам Юки с Мишелем, - дождь кончился, и теперь Ая задумчиво вертел зонт в руках. Во влажном воздухе его жесткие непослушные волосы стали ещё темнее, цвета красного дерева. – А для первого знакомства с мистером Холмсом чем менее претенциозным будет издание, тем лучше.

Он сунул зонт на заднее сиденье и протянул руку за ключами:

\- Теперь моя очередь везти, - Кроуфорд на пару секунд засмотрелся на эту картину, словно набросанную крупными мазками. Темное пламя волос, черный кожаный жилет поверх водолазки, бледные пятна лица и ладони. Тем более ценный образ, что из короткого видения он стал реальностью.

Кроуфорд сморгнул, возвращая зрению резкость. Ая терпеливо ждал, даже, кажется, не шевельнувшись. Сколько прошло времени? Может быть, пара минут. А с того времени, как он увидел это впервые? Кто знает. Он сам давно сбился со счета.

\- Держи, - Кроуфорд наконец двинулся с места, но вопреки старому страху картинка не рассыпалась, не исчезла. – Куда мы теперь? Твоя очередь.

Ая обошел машину, уселся на водительское сидение, зашарил внизу, подгоняя расстояние под себя. Рядом с ним пахло влажной кожей, мокрой синтетикой зонта и каким-то древесным одеколоном. Сжал пальцы на руле:

\- Перестань на меня так смотреть, - попросил, почти приказал, повернувшись, оказался невозможно близко. – Иначе мы никуда не уедем.

Посмотреть в глаза оказалось ещё опаснее, чем на губы. Реальность оказалась намного оглушительней видения.

_Солсбери_

Кроуфорд проснулся от запаха кофе. Машина стояла, похоже, уже довольно долго, и Ая оставил бумажный стаканчик между сидениями прежде чем куда-то уйти. Кофе оказался удивительно приличным для этой глуши, и к половине порции Кроуфорд проснулся достаточно, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Одиннадцать; выходит, он проспал что-то около двух часов. 

Ая вернулся почти сразу с внушительным бумажным пакетом, пытливо всмотрелся в лицо, словно молчаливо спросил: « Проснулся?», но не стал тратить слова на банальности.

\- Где мы? – пахло упоительно. Для человека с имиджем едва ли не аскета Фудзимия был на удивление привередлив в еде. Нет, его не слишком интересовали кулинарные изыски или особо сложные блюда, но однажды Кроуфорд краем уха услышал, как тот неторопливо и основательно отчитывает Юки, притащившего в дом «мусорной» еды, вроде гамбургеров или рыбы с фри, и искренне пожалел ребенка, потому как к концу речи невольно загорелись уши и у самого Кроуфорда. – Приехали?

\- Солсбери, - Ая глянул в зеркало заднего вида и принялся выруливать с заправки. – Пятнадцать километров до Стоунхенджа.

\- Хорошо.

Сказать по совести, самого Кроуфорда все мегалиты древности интересовали гораздо меньше спутника, но выяснилось, что легенда учителя истории в Коа была неслучайной. Что ж, тем лучше прикрытие, тем более что на днях ещё раз отзвонился Алекс Холден – их объект успешно отследили в Эймсбери.

Ая бродил по дорожкам вокруг Стоунхенджа почти три часа, сунув руки в карманы диковинной куртки с бабочками – с огромными радионаушниками, читающими лекцию, выглядело смешно и безобидно. Лицо его было задумчивым и одухотворенным, и осталось таким почти что до возвращения на парковку.

Краем глаза Кроуфорд заметил их хвост и мысленно посочувствовал ребятам из наружки Криптона: ко второму месяцу они с Аей так надоели сотрудникам вызывающей законопослушностью свиданий, что сейчас один из них просто спал, а второй, увидев их возвращение, скривился, как от лимона, и обреченно повернул ключ в зажигании.

Очень хорошо. Можно работать.

К счастью, хоть один супермаркет в Эймсберри нашелся. Пока Кроуфорд ставил машину у «Сэйнсбериз», Ая присел за одним из джипов. А когда поднялся, Кроуфорд в кои-то веки испытал дежавю, никак не связанное с пророческим даром.

Истошно оранжевая футболка с диким принтом напомнила Токио пять лет назад. В проколотом ухе в такт движению прыгала серьга, отвлекая внимание от лица, а кепка и вовсе превращала Фудзимию в несовершеннолетнего неформала. Легкая сутулость, небрежно увязанные в хвост волосы и кольцо пирсинга в губе – и его не узнала даже Криптонова наружка. Проводила равнодушными взглядами и снова впала в полусонную одурь.

Отлично. Оставалось переодеться в туалете самому, поменять машину – и можно выезжать на место. Светлый синтетик костюма лип к ногам и рубашке, но Кроуфорд терпел: неизвестно, как именно Ая захочет разговаривать с Длинноволосым – в миру Дереком Уилменом, - а на этой говенной ткани не оставалось пятен. От нахлобученного парика было жарко, а снова видеть себя черноволосым – непривычно.

Мокик местной пиццерии открыл двери неприметного таунхауса лучше всякой отмычки, и Ая втек внутрь одним движением. Кроуфорд выждал минуту тридцать две и успел услышать, как коротко пшикнул пневмопистолет.

Интерлейкин сделал Уилмена беспечным, заставив поверить, что справится с любым, а жилой квартал создал иллюзию того, что бойцы СайдБи не явятся к нему среди бела дня. Оба эти утверждения оказались ложны, хотя Кроуфорд не поставил бы сейчас и цента на то, что Ая действует с санкции руководства.

Паралич проходил быстро: сумасшедший метаболизм измененного интерлейкином тела делал своё дело, и к концу третьей минуты Уилмен уже пытался встать.

Ая брезгливо отбросил коробку с пиццей с тем же логотипом, что и на боку мокика, присел на стол и тихо предложил:

\- Пообщаемся?

**Реприза. Встречи**

Мир был пуст, понятен и прост, несмотря на то, что встреча обещала пройти… неприятно. Ая быстро связал Уилмена поверх одежды, чтобы не оставить следов, и поменял зарядную капсулу в пневмопистолете. 

Уилмен ворочался на полу, тяжко и неловко – миорелаксант всё еще действовал.

\- Что, Криптон всё-таки нашарил под юбкой яйца и прислал своих бойцов?

Ая молчал, ожидая, пока тот не посчитает, что препарат полностью растворился.

\- Даже странно, что из СайдБи ты один! А это что за прицеп? Неужто ты решил, что не справишься, и надо подстраховаться? И ты думаешь, что я что-нибудь тебе скажу, сука?!

Пора. Ая опустился на одно колено рядом, достал из нагрудного кармана купленный в аптеке перцовый пластырь, приспособил вместо кляпа. И всадил первую ампулу.

Пытать Уилмена времени не было, да и работа эта оставляет много грязи. А вот если развести с плазмой кровь Куруми, девочки-носителя третьего интерлейкина, отменяющего действие первых двух, то трансформа выжмет тело, как тряпку.

Уилмена выгнуло уже минут через пять. Мощное, тренированное мужское тело молча билось на полу, кроша бокалы и сминая коробки с пиццей, словно червяк, насаженный на крючок. Лицо его покраснело, градом лились слезы и сопли, еще через десять в воздухе резко запахло мочой. 

Наконец, Уилмен затих, и Ая присел рядом, снова поменяв обойму. В качестве пряника у него тоже нашлось что предложить.

Он перевернул Уилмена на бок, и слипшиеся ресницы медленно приоткрылись. Белок весь был испещрен красными линиями – сосуды не выдерживали.

\- Здесь, - Ая приподнял пневмопистолет и выстрелил в качестве примера, - капсулы с обезболивающим. Я буду задавать вопросы – и каждый честный и полный ответ увеличит дозу.

К чести Уилмена, сломался он не сразу. Пришлось сделать три итерации, меняя обоймы с интерлейкином и анальгетиком, но потом Длинноволосый заговорил.

Захлебываясь словами и слезами, он торопливо шептал, что они действительно были первой попыткой Криптона выйти на опыты Эсцет по созданию интерлейкина, и потому поначалу лорд отнесся к их исчезновению довольно спокойно. Их внедрение проходило штатно, но потом, потом СайдА оценили новые возможности гораздо дороже, чем просто возвращение с отчетом об исполнении приказа. Именно тогда они разошлись с Фри, и тот попал в лабораторию. Потом верхушка Эсцет рухнула, и на организацию немедленно накинулись самые разнообразные национальные спецслужбы.

Им повезло оказаться под покровительством политического противника Криптона, который и спланировал операцию по дискредитации СайдБи, от нападения с лицом Фри до теракта на свадьбе леди Кристины.

Действие обезболивающего уже заканчивалось, когда последним Уилмен выкрикнул имя и титул их покровителя и завыл, сдавшись боли. Искореженное тело очень быстро накапливало иммунитет к анальгетику, и Ая высадил в него остаток обоймы с обезболивающим.

Лицо Уилмена расслабилось, губы расплылись в блаженной улыбке, и из уголка рта потекла слюна. Крепкая шея под руками провернулась неожиданно легко, словно картонная, и мертвый уже взгляд уперся в потолок. Ая опустил веки и встал.

Выключил на поясе простенький диктофон, огляделся и замер, поймав свое отражение в зеркале напротив. Так давно…

Кроуфорд промолчал всё это время, и Ая был этому рад, но сейчас он легко коснулся плеча, вырывая из транса – и простая благодарность переплавилась в нечто большее.

\- Я довольно долго был уверен, что больше не смогу добиваться своего во что бы то ни стало, - возможно, именно это, большее, вырвало признание сейчас, над чужим замученным телом. – А оказалось, что на большую часть вещей мне было просто наплевать.

Кроуфорд медленно кивнул, не отводя глаз, со странной нежностью погладил по щеке.

\- С возвращением, Абиссинец, - большой палец скользнул по губам, и Ая передумал громко возмущаться. – Зато я понял, почему ты не позвал сюда Кэна.

\- Кэн предпочитает думать о людях хорошо, - Ая криво улыбнулся в ответ, - я не хочу показывать ему, как я защищаю семью. И мне не нравится твой парик.

Кроуфорд озадаченно моргнул и – не может быть! – даже несколько порозовел.

В четыре руки они быстро избавили тело Уилмена от веревок, Ая сунул в карман пластырь и указал подбородком на дверь: можно уходить. У щеки качнулась серьга, неприятно напоминая Токио.

Быстрый обзор показал, что Криптонова наружка всё ещё не нашарила их здесь. Когда хлопнула задняя дверь Кроуфордова внедорожника, Ая даже понял почему.

\- О, Спящая красавица проснулась, - приветственно оскалился Шульдих, сплевывая на пол каким-то вовсе уж подростковым жестом. – Хэй, Абиссинец, наконец вылез обратно? А был такой приличный с виду, школьный учитель с косой, Брэ-э-эдли её через раз ночью видел.

У Кроуфорда сделалось интересное лицо: одновременно страдальческое и смиренное. Видимо, Шульдих проходил по категории стихийного бедствия, которое можно только перетерпеть и минимизировать потери.

\- Давай сюда этот драндулет, - Шульдих протянул руку за мокиком, - надо же вернуть казенное имущество несчастненькому курьеру…

Ая только кивнул, и рыжий, разочарованно скривившись, надел куртку с логотипом и уехал почти сразу. Переодеваясь на заднем сиденье, Ая прислушался к себе – но эта встреча не вызвала отторжения вовсе. Возможно, дальше будет иначе, но пока – так.

Парни из наружки проснулись как раз тогда, когда они выруливали с парковки «Сэйнсбериз», но почти сразу безнадежно отстали. Это обещало еще одну встречу совсем скоро – с Криптоном, и Ая собирался задать ему парочку неприятных вопросов, чтобы посмотреть, как именно тот станет врать.

Прямо сейчас его гораздо больше волновала другая встреча, и, судя по тому, как сжались на руле руки Кроуфорда, тот тоже не остался равнодушен, когда Ая попросил подвезти его прямо к «Kittens’ House». На улицу выглянул Фри, окинул их внимательным взглядом, а потом был вынужден посторониться.

Прямо к ним, опрокинув по дороге пару кадок с цветами, несся соскучившийся Каппа. Радостное гавканье было слышно на всю улицу, а большие уши развевались на ветру ничуть не хуже, чем у какого-нибудь спаниеля.

Ая засмеялся и открыл объятия.


End file.
